bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues Closing Sequence
This music plays at the very end of almost every episode of Blue's Clues. It mainly consists of bass and clapping. The music from each episode is usually played alongside another tune from that episode. In the show's first five seasons (with a few exceptions), it played to the tune of the opening music. In season 6, it was the tune of the Goodbye Song. Shoo Be Do Wah! During the credits, Blue pops in and out doing four random actions, and at the very end was seen chasing her ball before the Blue's Clues book closed. She originally appeared by herself in the first episodes of Season 1, but starting in "Steve Gets the Sniffles", Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper started appearing with her as well. Starting with season 3, even more characters started appearing. From home video releases between 1998 and 2001 (which featured special credits for each tape program, rather than using the TV credits for each individual episode), the credits only featured Blue, Tickety, and the Spice Shakers. Season 1 # Snack Time (accordion) # What Time Is It for Blue? (piano, bass, and cymbals) # Mailbox's Birthday (trombone) # Blue's Story Time (clarinet) # What Does Blue Need? (ukelele) # Blue's Favorite Song (banjo) # Adventures in Art (bass and violin) # Blue Goes to the Beach (guitar) # Pretend Time (trumpet) # A Snowy Day (bass and jingle bells) # The Trying Game (someone whistling) # Blue Wants to Play a Game (clarinet) # The Grow Show! (banjo) (same from Blue's Favorite Song), (mandolin, and country violin) # Blue Wants to Play a Song Game (harmonica) # What Does Blue Want to Make? (accordion) # What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (flute) # What Is Blue Afraid Of? (theremin) # Magenta Comes Over (piano and steel drum) # Blue's News (xylophone) Season 2 #Steve Gets the Sniffles (clarinet) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (tool sound effects) #Blue's Senses (harmonica and guitar) #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (theremin) #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (jew's harp) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (harp) #Blue's ABCs (second bass) #Math! (vibraphone and trumpet) #Blue's Big Birthday (the So Long Song version only/Blue's Birthday Song the Birthday Candle Dance Instrumental version only) #What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? (Mailtime, guitar) #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? (tuba, whistle, drum, cymbals, trumpet and clarinet) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (organ) #The Lost Episode! (xylophone) #Blue's Sad Day (saxophone) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (conga drum and xylophone) #What Did Blue See? (kaleidoscopic music) #Nurture! (guitar and piano) #Blue Is Frustrated (bass drum) #What Is Blue Trying to Do? (trumpet, trombone, tuba, saxophone and cowbell) #Mechanics! (flute) Season 3 #Hide and Seek (Lady Basset singing) # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (We Sat on Down Instrumental) # Art Appreciation (wind chime noises) # Weight and Balance (violin) # What's That Sound? (just a bunch of sounds) # Animal Behavior! (oboe and kazoo) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (piano, bass and cymbals (same as What Time is it for Blue?) (shortened) # Draw Along with Blue (bass) # Thankful (accordion) # Blue's Big Holiday (jingle bells and trombone) # Pool Party (disco music) # Anatomy (woman singing) # Signs (guitar) # Nature (flute and harp) # Geography (trumpet) # Occupations (news music) # Blue's Big Mystery (trumpet) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (piano) # Blue's Big Musical Movie (same closing music used in Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, A Snowy Day, Mailbox's Birthday, What Was Blue's Dream About, What Does Blue Want to Make? What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, Blue Wants to Play a Game and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?) (organ, jingle bells, bass, trombone, harp, Mailtime, guitar, clarinet, accordion, trumpet and tuba) # What's So Funny? (trumpet, clarinet and low trombone) # Blue's Big Costume Party (theremin) # Inventions (tool sound effects, xylophone and cartoon sound effects) # Blue's Play (banjo, mandolin and fiddle) # Prehistoric Blue (scary music) # The Wrong Shirt (theremin) # Words (electric guitar) # Blue's Collection (guitar, accordion and theremin) # Café Blue (accordion) # Shy (oboe and bassoon) # Environments (saxophone) # Stormy Weather (Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin vocals) # Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar and piano) Season 4 #Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar and piano) #Imagine Nation (theremin) #Adventure (flute, clarinet and oboe) #The Anything Box (Entry of the Gladiators fairground organ, clarinet) #Superfriends (fanfare tuba, bells) #What's New, Blue? () #Blue's New Place (piano, harmonica) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (maracas) #The Baby's Here! (theremin, guitar) #Making Changes (saxophone) #Bugs! (flute) #¡Un Día Con Plum! (guitar) #What's Inside? (chimes) #Blocks () #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (crowd, trombone and trumpet) #Puppets () #Rhyme Time () #Let's Plant (guitar) #Blue's Book Nook () #Let's Boogie (clarinet) #Blue's School (clarinet, accordion and mandolin) #Something To Do Blue (piano, bass and violin) #Joe's First Day (piano) #Joe Gets a Clue (saxophone) #Steve Goes to College (Steve is Going to College Instrumental) Season 5 #Can You Help? (violin, cello, oboe and harp) #Colors Everywhere! (electric guitar) #The Snack Chart (theremin) #The Big Book About Us (banjo) #100th Episode Celebration (tuba, trumpet and clarinet (same as "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?"), crowd) #Playing Store (trombone) #Patience (flute) #Joe's Surprise Party (electric guitar) #I'm So Happy! (trombone and piano) #The Boat Float (high flute) #Bedtime Business (mandolin) #Shape Searchers () #Blue Goes to the Doctor () #Contraptions! (whistling) #A Brand New Game () #A Surprise Guest (trumpet and trombone) #Dress Up Day (violin and cello) #Blue's Big Band (piano, box drum and tambourine) #Up, Down, All Around! () #Story Wall (clarinet) #The Alphabet Train (I'll Never Forget My Alphabet Instrumental) #Numbers Everywhere! (no additional instruments, though the skidoo sound effect can be heard when Blue jumps out from the flowers) #Blue's Predictions (ukulele and fiddle) #Our Neighborhood Festival (1812 Overture organ instrumental version of "It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood" during dedication to [[wikipedia:Fred Rogers|Fred Rogers]]) #Blue Takes You to School () #Meet Polka Dots! () #The Scavenger Hunt (organ) #Let's Write! (clarinet) #Magenta's Messages (saxophone) #Body Language (flute) #Blue's Big Car Trip (Boogie in the Backseat) #Look Carefully... (trombone and trumpet) #I Did That! () #Animals in Our House? () #Morning Music () #Blue's First Holiday (trombone and jingle bells) Season 6 #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key Instrumental) #Love Day (harp) #Blue's Wishes (organ) #Joe's Clues (trumpet and trombone) #Skidoo Adventure (Wacky Wild World music) #Playdates (trombone) #The Fairy Tale Ball (piano) #Soccer Practice (soccer vocals) #Bluestock (Old MacDonald Had a Farm Instrumental) Trivia * The closing sequence music for "Snack Time" is the most popular since it was the very first. It was featured in various promos and commercials. * The closing sequence music for "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" was heard during a promo for Blue's Clues. Click here to view it. * The closing music for "Blue's Collection" features parts of the music from the opening sequence and the So Long song. Category:Songs Category:Closing Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs